Tool connectors for tools having a hex shank attachment end are known in the market and have many variations. Such connectors are designed to accept only specifically sized tools, such as one-inch long wire detent style hex bits or two-inch long power driver hex bits with a circumferential ball detent groove in the hex shank, but not both one-inch and two-inch bits. The two-inch bit must necessarily sit deeper in the tool connector in order to transmit torque both forward and aft of the circumferential groove. However, if the one-inch bit were to be seated at this same depth, it would be difficult to grasp the bit during removal and the bit could become jammed into the connector. Thus, a single connector generally cannot be used to drive tools of different sizes and lock configurations, unless it is specifically designed for multiple seating positions.
In some previously designed connectors configured to accommodate multiple seating positions, the one-inch bits are manufactured with nicks so as to be retained by a wire detent mechanism or a ball bearing detent mechanism, for example, as described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0108706 A1, to Cornwell et al. These designs require precision machining and are more expensive to manufacture and more complicated to use than the embodiments described herein.
Therefore, there exists a need for a tool connector having multiple seating positions with an improved design for ease of use and ease of manufacture.